


印像

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	印像

文件夹被重重地摔在地上，写满策划的打印纸撒得到处都是，办公室里的人大气都不敢喘一声，低着头紧张地绞着手指，没想到平日像个小太阳一样总是笑眯眯的小姚总，发起火来比隔壁部门的张部长还可怕。

姚琛也不是故意想刁难他们，只不过这策划改了又改，递交的文案被上面打回来好几次，怎么也达不到客户的要求，姚琛也跟着他们熬了几天的班了，眼瞅着就要到最后限期了，负责的组长拿出来的还是一份一瓶不满半瓶晃的报告，他这才来了火气把负责项目的员工叫到办公室里训了半天。

揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，姚琛曲起骨节敲敲桌面让职员抬起头来看着自己，他知道大家都加班好几天了，连轴转的工作效率也并不会好，姚琛叹了口气把散落在桌子上的文件整理好递到组长手里，眼看快要到下班的时间了，他摆摆手让大家下了班抓紧打卡回家，好好休息一晚明天提起精神来再认真工作。

看着大家像逃命一样挤着出了办公室的门，姚琛戳戳脸琢磨着自己刚刚是不是太凶了，盘算着明天给大家带一杯咖啡来犒劳一下，一边对钟表提醒下班的嘀嗒声听若罔闻，打开了电脑面如死灰地敲着键盘。

“叩叩，下班啦姚总，走不走？”

办公室门被开了一条缝，一颗大头挤了进来，抓着门把手歪了半个身子笑嘻嘻地问，在收到了姚琛眼也没抬一下的摇头后，以肉眼可见的速度耷拉下了眼角。

“又加班啊，业务这么忙？”

张颜齐溜进姚琛的办公室还不忘贴心地把门关上，一屁股坐在木制的办公桌上，熟练地捡起托盘里的梅子，拆开包装扔进嘴里，酸，真酸。

“对啊，”

姚琛没好气地回答道，敲着键盘的手不自觉地加了力道，按键被敲得梆梆作响。

“哪有张部长那么轻松咯，跟部门里的小姑娘们笑笑就把业务解决掉了，很厉害哟。”

张颜齐砸吧砸吧嘴觉得停在舌尖上的酸味好像变甜了，眼里噙着笑心里因为姚琛别扭的吃醋美得冒泡。

那下次我也冲你们组的小姑娘笑笑，这样姚总的工作也能解决了。张颜齐笑着开玩笑，都被姚琛骂了没个正形，还赖在办公室里不肯走，软磨硬泡地妨碍姚琛加班，文档里一句话敲了半天都没打完，姚琛推着他的肩膀让他赶紧下班，不然一会儿被晚高峰堵在路上骂都没地方骂。

“小姚总你工作狂啊，这么不顾家能行吗？”

“张颜齐你赶紧走，我事业心为重家里人支持得很不劳你操心，重情义守信用维护企业好名誉，精创造讲科学塑造公司新形象，懂不？”

张颜齐一边躲着姚琛力道不小的推搡，一边像牛皮糖一样死死扒住桌角不松手，还穷追不舍地问到，

“那家里孩子没人带啊？”

姚琛被一句莫名奇怪的话问了一头雾水，愣了愣随即反问道，我哪来的孩子？只见张颜齐把脑袋往桌子上一搁，歪着头眨巴着眼睛的样子像一只大金毛，委屈地摇着尾巴冲你撒娇。

“哇姚总你没有心，你的宝贝小齐不要啦？我都吃了好几天的外卖了。卖小面的刘姨还以为我被扫地出门了，昨天还可怜我特地给我多加了两块牛肉片！”

可怜巴巴的样子把姚琛逗笑了，他自知这几天忙昏了头没照顾到张颜齐的感受，语气也不自觉地软了下来，撅着嘴跟张颜齐抱怨时间赶工作量大这几天都快要累散架了，姚琛独特的上挑的音调挠得张颜齐心痒痒，无意识拖长的尾音像化了的棉花糖一样滴着蜜水。

简直是可爱暴击，张颜齐嗖地从桌子上翻身下来，站到姚琛背后心疼地捏捏他后颈处紧绷的肌肉，还不忘顺着姚琛的话把刁蛮的客户骂得狗血淋头。姚琛听了舒服，肩颈传来的温热和力度也刚刚好，他跟着张颜齐的动作微微仰起了头，眯着眼睛蹦出了几声满足的喟叹，舔湿了的嘴唇在光下显得水光潋滟，像只午后晒太阳时被呼撸了肚子的猫咪。

窗外的夜色深了，路上川流不息的车灯汇成了一条永不干涸的河，偶尔响起的一两声鸣笛穿过高楼大厦的窗户传进张颜齐耳朵里，他望向了那面单向玻璃，在倒影中看到了姚琛勾人的迷乱模样。张颜齐上下动了动喉结，转头透过百叶窗看到公司的工作区已经空无一人，只留了前排几盏灯孤零零地亮着，张颜齐动了坏心思，有点饿了，他想，便停了手上的动作。

嗯？怎么停了？姚琛抬起头来不解地问他，像极了不知满足贪得无厌的猫，翘着尾巴用绒毛扫过你的脸颊。

“舒服吗？”

姚琛认真地点点头。

“还有更舒服的，姚总要不要尝试一下？”

姚琛觉得自己一定是加班加得脑子混沌了，不然怎么会没察觉到张颜齐眼睛里的不怀好意呢。他顿了几秒想了想，短小的回答还没脱口就被张颜齐的吻堵在了喉咙深处。

猝不及防的吻让姚琛瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地转头向和外部工作区连着的玻璃望去，被张颜齐捏着下巴扳正，张颜齐知道姚琛在想什么，无非就是在意两人的关系被别人看了去后变成茶水间添油加醋的闲话，对他们两个任何一个人，尤其是任职低一级的张部长来说，都没有好处。

没人的，放心。含糊不清的话语碾碎了在唇齿之间碾磨，张颜齐拍拍姚琛僵直的后背让他放松，捧着他的脸轻咬住姚琛的下唇让他唇齿微启，是刚好能让张颜齐得寸进尺的豁口。张颜齐灵巧地钻进姚琛的口中，熟练地扫荡着每一个角落，没有哪一块软肉逃得过张颜齐来势汹汹的侵略，张颜齐才吃过一颗梅子，沁人的清香顺着舌尖滑上了姚琛的味蕾，酸甜的味道让姚琛舌下泛了水灾，被张颜齐顶着上颚，姚琛只能仰着头任由津液顺着嘴角流下。

好久没尝过甜头的张颜齐舍不得分开，这一吻太长了，姚琛有些换不来气，他脸涨得通红拍着张颜齐扶在身侧的手臂，才让作怪的人恋恋不舍地起了身，分开时勾了一条银丝，张颜齐挑挑舌尖把它斩断，弹回到姚琛唇上留下来一粒小巧的水珠。姚琛急促地调整着呼吸，努力克制上下起伏的胸口好让自己看起来没那么狼狈，可额前凌乱的发丝也挡不住眼尾的娇红，况且他还瞥见了张颜齐上挑的嘴角和紧盯着自己的炙热的视线。

“回…回家。”

因为缺氧的原因姚琛变得迷迷糊糊，抓起公文包直冲冲地从椅子上起了身，好巧不巧刚好撞进张颜齐怀里。张颜齐顺走了姚琛攥在手里的公文包，环住了他纤瘦的腰肢，把他带到诺大的落地窗前，隔着衬衣薄薄的布料顺着脊柱一节节向下摸去，最后指尖停在笔纸的西装裤包裹着的臀瓣上打转。

“夜景多美啊，欣赏一下再走。”

掖在裤腰的衬衣被拽出，领口的扣子也被解开了三两颗，原本板正的工装现在松松拉拉地挂在身上，露出了大半个肩膀。姚琛被张颜齐扳过身子反摁在玻璃上，一睁眼就能看到楼下灯火通明的街道和路上过往不息的行人，明知道是块单向玻璃在外是看不到里面的，姚琛还是紧张得绷直了腰背。

太久没做过了，敏感的身体一撩就着，从张颜齐啃咬的肩膀，到他从衬衣下摆伸进去手不断摩挲着的肌肤，凡是张颜齐光顾的地方，每一片都像是被火烧过一样滚烫。

张颜齐太清楚姚琛想要什么了，他也轻而易举地能让姚琛放下紧绷转而沉醉在情欲中。意识逐渐被汹涌的情潮支配，人的欲望总是如此，得到了就想要索取更多，姚琛眼神迷离地挺着胸把脆弱往张颜齐手里送，不安分地拧着腰蹭到了身后顶着自己的坚挺。

每到这时候张颜齐就急得想骂人，他扯开姚琛的皮带连带平角裤一同褪到了膝窝处，用干涩的手指拓开了禁密的花园。没有润滑液的作用，姚琛染了哭腔喊着痛，张颜齐只好咬着牙关耐着性子一指一指地抽送，在姚琛凸起的蝴蝶骨上烙下一个个火烫的吻。

感受到咬紧的软壁有了松口的迹象，姚琛的啜泣也变成了细小的低吟，张颜齐这才剥下束缚着自己的衣物，抵上了一张一合的穴口。

挤进去的一瞬间两个人都倒吸了一口冷气，痛楚与快感交加，欲望与羞赧混杂，当人回归到最原始的本能时，理智就会被一点点吞噬，只剩下最原始的情欲支配着行动。

张颜齐紧紧箍着姚琛的腰把两个人的距离一寸寸挤走，在姚琛支离破碎的呜咽中发起毫无章法的律动。姚琛觉得自己像秋风吹下的落叶，还在空中盘旋着下坠，又被一阵微凉扫得左摇右晃，在起伏不定的上下沉浮中迷失了自我。

他们没有在情欲里讲话的习惯，张颜齐不会说什么不堪入耳的污言秽语，姚琛张开的嘴也只能溢出断断续续的呻吟，他们大多都是在彼此的眼神里寻找爱意，张颜齐会轻柔地舐掉姚琛眼角滚落的泪珠，姚琛会勾住张颜齐的脖子让他更贴近自己。可现在姚琛背对着张颜齐，他吻不掉他的金豆豆，他也没法把热烈的拥抱给他，彼时只有肉体碰撞的声音和紊乱的交织在一起的喘息回响在小房间里。

被包裹的紧致和温热让张颜齐血气下涌，人啊就要知恩图报，于是张颜齐轻车熟路地摸到了几处凸起，发起了强势的进攻。

“齐齐…我站不住…”

姚琛把全身的重量压在玻璃窗上，光滑的平面让他寻不到可以支撑的点，他双腿打着颤就快要稳不住，身后强有力的顶动和是不是碾过敏感点的酥麻更让他软了腿脚。

张颜齐捞起软得没了骨头的姚琛，转了个方向把他压倒在了墙边的打印机上。金属制的冰凉的触感让姚琛缩了缩腰，随即又被凶猛的冲撞钉在复印板上动弹不得。

或许是肮脏的行为引来了打印机的不满，或许是激烈的动作碰到了哪一个开关，受人支配的机器突然自作主张地嗡嗡响起来，高频率小幅度的震动从胸前挺立的两点迅速传遍浑身上下，就连神经都像被电过一般又麻又痒。

复印板下昏白的灯光亮了起来，不断有印了图像的纸张从出纸口滑落，纸张上的画面让姚琛不可置信地睁大了双眼，一张张重复的画面全是姚琛紧贴在打印机上的胸膛，连带着两点媚红的茱萸都异常清晰。

姚琛的羞耻心到达了极致，心理和生理上对抗的碰撞不断刺激着他，身下酸胀的快感让他小腹一阵痉挛，像放在案板上的鱼儿的最后奋力一跃一样，他弓起腰来将欲望释放。

生理泪水不受控制地啪嗒啪嗒砸在打印机上，后穴也随着一抽一搭地收缩，温热的肉壁一下下地挤压，张颜齐被吸得头皮发麻，像一只野兽一样低吼着冲刺，靠着仅存的理智在最后关头从姚琛体内退了出来，触碰到微凉的空气便泄了身。

张颜齐把倒成一滩水一样的姚琛捞起来，把他身上蒙着的一层薄汗擦干，将扣子皮带一个个帮他扣好，又怕待会儿出去吹冷风会着凉，从衣架上取下西装外套披在他身上。期间姚琛黏黏糊糊地勾着张颜齐的脖子，把脑袋埋在他颈窝哼哼唧唧地逃避一室的凌乱。

把嗡嗡作响的打印机关上，地上已经飘了无数张尺度颇大的印照，在姚琛捂着脸嚷嚷着快扔掉的羞赧中，张颜齐偷偷往自己的公文包里塞了一张。

下次换彩印会不会效果更好，张颜齐托着下巴若有所思。


End file.
